Max The Vampire Hunter
by cookiemonsterlovebooks
Summary: Max,Ella,Nudge,and Angel are some vampire hunter and they hunt vampires for a living.Fang,Iggy,and Gazzy are some vampires trying to live a normal life.What will happen if they met?Will there be hate,friendship,or more?
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up,Angel!",I screamed,"Don't stop running and get to a safe place!"

"Okay",Angel replied,"I'll come back with Nudge to pick you up later!"

"Are you ready to kill some vampires,El. I'm totally ready if you ask me",I told Ella as I ran deeper into the forest.

"Of course I I wasn't I would be dead by now",Ella said running with black boots started to slip on the mud as I ran down the ,I jumped on a tree and hopped from tree to out two slim swords from the sides of me,I jumped down and sliced one of the three vampires and it turned into smoke and dropped a small red it I ran to find Ella picking up another the shadows I saw a vampire trying to get to Ella and took a dagger a threw at died and left a crystal."Thanks so much,Maxie!It could have killed me",Ella says.

"No problem,but try to not get killed next time like our parents,okay?",I replied walked out of the forest waiting for Nudge and we wait let me tell you about my family and I.I'm 17 and have blonde hair with dark brown eyes are dark chocolate colored unlike Ella's who has more of a milk chocolate hair is a perfect brown color and it goes well with her tan is 16 and is the middle is the youngest child in the age of 7 right name speaks for itself,because she has blonde hair and light blue like our is like a sister to is us and is 16 with has mocha brown skin color with dark brown eyes and parents were killed by a vampire with obsidian their eyes are red,amber,dark/light blue,or green,but it was dark black with a speck of gold.

When Nudge and Angel finally came to pick us up Ella noticed some blood stained her jeans."Ahhhhh!There is blood on my new jeans!I hate it when everything I own get stained in blood!It's going to take forever to get rid of it!",she cried.

"It's okay El you can buy another one.I also have blood on my clothes too you know",I reminded.

"But that is different,because you don't care at all and most of your clothes are just red or you have 2 guns as well as means you don't get that much blood on you",Ella complained.

"Whatever lets just go to exchange the crystals for money", I muttered tiredly.

* * *

**How do think it was?It's my first FanFiction so I'm sorry for anything bad about this story!Review if you think I should continue!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

We opened the door and at the counter was a woman named was a part of the vampire hunt council and gives hunters money for the crystal remaining of the vampires .You can tell by their eye colors if they are 'evil' or 'good' you can it was an abnormal blue or green the they are harmless or also known as vegan vampires are allies of the human race,unlike the vampires with amber yellow or red who kill humans for fun and are completely don't kill harmless vampire only the ones that have done harm to the human might have wondered why I have said humans and not us or that is because I'm a vampire or semi vampire that is.I wear contacts to hide that I'm a real eye color is violet,because all semi vampire have violet eyes."Max!Max!Max!Max!Max!Max!Max!Max!Hello?MAX!",Nudge yelled,"You have been spacing out for 5 minutes come on and give Scarlett the crystals so we can get our money!"

"Okay,Nudge calm down",I said,"So how much are these gems,Scarlett?"

"Please just call me Scar for short Max and give me a sec",Scarlett took at the gems and put it on the magical scale or whatever."It is about 1580 dollars in total",Scar stated.

"What!That is so much!How?",I wondered.

"Well those vampires were big with blood and had a violent streak",Scarlett answering.

"Oh,thank you!Thank you!Thank you,Scar",I thanked.

"Don't thank me it was you who got them",Scar said giving me the cash.

"Thanks for the money,Scar!Bye!"

"Bye, you soon!"I left and went home with the other or in other words a crappy hotel.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Iggy!What are you doing in an hour like this?!",I screamed.

"It's already ten o' clock Fangypoo!",he sang.

"Well I don't care be more quiet or something",I said.

"Well it's really my fault that we have super hearing as well as eye sight,Fangles",Iggy commented.

I sighed,well that's Iggy for can never put him in a bad mood,even if you killed him.I got out of bed and went to the kitchen waiting for Iggy to finish cooking and Gazzy didn't really like acted vampires.

Iggy has strawberry blonde hair,pale skin,blue and light gray eyes and wore white all the ,his sidekick,has angel blonde hair,crystal blue eyes,and wears a lot of camo clothes for no reason.

I however am like a complete opposite of Igs,because I have black hair,olive color skin,and obsidian eyes with a little bit of gold.I wear a lot of black clothes and Iggy always call me-" here is your dinner which is pizza,and buffalo wings!Hurry up while it hot!"

"Shut up,Iggy or should I say James"

"You know I don't like to be called that Nicholas!"

"...I hate you..."

"Love you,too eat your food or I will give it to Gazzy."

Iggy and I are '18' years old and Gazzy is '15' years old,and we have we have wing we eat a lot,like about three times as much as a human wings were like bat wing and black. Iggy's and Gazzy's were more of a grayish white color.

"I'm done with my dinner ,but I'm willing to eat your food,too.",Gazzy said.

"No way I'm too hungry to not eat food",I replied.

When we finished our food Iggy asked,"Hey,why don't we go out or something because I hate being cooped in here?"

"Sure",Gazzy agreed,but I just we walked outside I saw this girl with some of her had red hair and red eyes-Wait,red hair and eyes...Lissa!Oh no.

"Nicky!I missed you!I haven't seen you in forever!Don't leave me alone at the cafe telling me that you need to use the restroom again!We are dating remember so stop leaving me!",Lissa cried while trying to kiss me.

"WE ARE NOT DATING LISSA!Now leave me alone and stop stalking me!Just because you are a vampire like me doesn't mean I like you Lissa!",I said.

"You're so silly of course we are dating!I love you and you love me,because we are so perfect for each stop denying our love and kiss me!",she retorted.I pushed her away and tried to walk away,but she clung to me like she was going to die,so I did the only reasonable thing in the world.I grabbed her and punched dodged it and pouted,"Are you trying to hurt me?Of course you are not trying to hurt me,I'm so silly!Lets do something together!"While she was too busy chattering away I punched her in the face again and she passed out.

"That should give us some time tonight,but she will wake up in the morning",Iggy told us,"But lets get out of here before she tries to kiss you again Fang."

With that we ran away like our lives depended on it.

After a while we got tired and went to go get some food."Hey Fang why does Lissa follow you so much I mean like she stalks you a lot and I mean a did you guys meet?",Gazzy asked.

Well it all started in the Victorian Era.

* * *

**Flashback**

**I was walking down the cobblestone sidewalk and saw this pretty had long curled red hair,so I went and asked her out."Hey do you wanna go out with me?",I asked.**

**"Sure!",she replied,"My name is Lissa with two 's yours?"**

**"My name is uhh...Nicholas.",I said.**

**"Glorious,so what do you want to do Nicky?Do you wanna drink blood or something?"**

**"Uh...What?What are you talking about?"**

**"Don't try to hide it Nicholas.I know that you are a vampire,because so am only a vampire would have those type of eyes,Nick."**

**"Oh so you are a vampire too."**

**"Yeah so what do you want to do?"**

* * *

"She was actually normal for a she started to hang out with other vampires she went insane and had a obession with me.",I sadly sighed,"If only she didn't hang out with those crazy people she would be normal and smart like she was before."

"Oh ok lets order some food and go home",Gazzy replied.

"Yeah I'm staving and wow Fangles you actually have emotion",Iggy all ate our food and went home.

* * *

**It is a bit longer hope you like it!Thanks for the reviews and advise for my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

"Maxie wake up!",Angel called,"Do you want breakfast with some cookies,Maxie?"That woke me up quickly."Max when your done changing clothes go to the lobby so we can eat breakfast okay?"

"k",I yawned.I took a shower and changed into a black shirt that said 'Paramore Rocks' in grey,dark grey jeans,and those long black leather dust coat.I left my swords but brought my guns and put it in my gun holster that was on my thighs.I looked at myself in the mirror,I looked perfect and put on my black boots before going to the lobby.

"Hey guys",I grumbled.

"Hi Max!You're finally awake!",Ella cheered.

"Yeah, and do you always have to look emo or scary like a stereotyped vampire hunter?!I mean you're pretty and stuff,but you wear black all the time.I think you would be called a vampire than wear too much black",Nudge complained.

"Nudge,I am a vampire and I don't care if I 'too much' black long as I like it I will wear it,okay?",I reasoned,"now let's go get some food,because I'm in the mood for cookies and bacon!"

We walked to IHOP and talked on the way.I opened the door for everyone and sat in a booth."So Max when are we going to get a real house?",Ella said.

"Yeah,Max when are we going to get an actual house,because I hate staying at cra-I mean poopy motels!",Nudge agreed looking if Angel heard her almost saying crappy.

Angel looked at me in a sad way and whispered,"I don't like to live like this,Maxie.I wanna live in a real home."

I looked at Angel,"Sweetie I know that you don't want to live like this,but I can't buy a house until I'm have enough money just have to wait for a while and I'll have enough to live in a normal just have to wait,okay?"

In the middle of our meal Nudge asked,"Hey Max,I just realized this,but how are you a vampire and not the others?I mean you guys are sisters,right so how is it that only you are a vampire?"

"Nudge,all of us are semi-vampires it's just that you never noticed or asked,you're the only one who doesn't wear contacts,Nudge",I blurted.

"WHAT!"Nudge shrieked, and everyone in the restaurant stared at her. "Sorry,everyone!",she sheepishly said. She looked Ella,"Why haven't you told me you were a vampire?I mean you like my sister,Ella."

"Well you never asked and I thought you knew!",Ella retorted,"I'm sorry,Nudgey."

"It's ok Els,but next time when you know something important tell me,ok",Nudge we finished our food we left and walked around until Ella and Nudge wanted to go to the we were at the mall. I let Ella and Nudge go shopping while Angel and I was at the food court eating. I threw away the trash and I bumped into a guy,making all the trash land on him."I'm so sorry!",I apologized.

"It's ok",he replied and man he has a deep voice.I looked to see who it was,he had black hair,clothes,and shoes.I looked into his deep obsidia-Wait obsidian eyes and hair.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ella and Angel was asleep,but I was thirsty and went to get a drink in the !The window was broken and I saw a young man walking towards the in the cabins,I saw my parents run down the stairs withBANG!BANG!BANG!Mommy shot him twice while daddy shot him man fell so I thought I can come out I came out my mommy looked at shock and ran towards me to hug."AHHHHHH!",my mommy screamed as the man's hand stabbed her stomach ,I looked at the man his dead obsidian eyes sparkled in the moon light and he left.I ran to my mom and she croaked,"We love you.I'm sorry,Ma-."She was lifeless I walked to daddy,his head was in a weird ,they're both...dead.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Trying to hold back tears and anger I asked,"Hey,can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure",he replied.I went to Angel with my mind now filled with anger.

"Angel why don't you go find Ella and Nudge,ok?You guys can go get ice cream.I'll be at the motel",I said.

"Okay!",she cheered.

"Lets go to a more private place to talk,..."

"My name is Nick,but you can call me Fang"

"Okay,Fang how about outside the mall."

"Fine with me."When we got outside I pulled he against the wall and pointed one of my guns at him.

"Okay,_Fang_ I know you are a vampire",I sneered,"You're a different one from to rest,because of those eyes.I have never seen one with black eyes,and that means you're the one who killed my parents!"

"Well,I in fact didn't kill your parents",he informed.I pressed the gun harder to his head.

"If you didn't kill my parents then who did",I asked,"Because you're the only vampire in the world with black eyes and you look like the person who killed them."

"I think you're talking about my twin brother,_Shadow._",he said in hatred,"He killed my parents."

Shocked I apologized,"I'm-m sorry Fang,I'm trying to find the vampire who killed my parents.",I with that I guess you can call it 'ninjaed away' and went to the motel.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

That was really girl was really pretty,but brought back bad memories.I went into the mall again to find and Gazzy was at the food court with these girls and I recognized that little girl,Angel she was with that saw me."Hey mister,weren't you with Max a while ago?",she questioned.

"Yeah,but she left",I answered.

"Wow Fang,you actually say more than two words to a stranger",Iggy teased.

"Whatever,Igtard",I said,"We have to leave."

"Okay Ella see you soon!",Iggy we walked outside Iggy kept on talking about Ella.

"Iggy ok! I don't want to listen to you being in love with Ella",I interrupted.

"Yeah Iggy, and did you even noticed they were all vampires except,Nudge",Gazzy agreed.

"Yeah,I wanna see her real beautiful violet eyes",Ig sighed.

"Iggy."

"What Fang?"

"You're a lovesick vampire."

"I know."We walked behind the mall and took out our wings and flew home.

* * *

**Ella's POV**

"OMG!Ella you're already in love with him!You guys will be a perfect couple when he ask you out!",Nudge rambled.

"Shut up Nudge!I do not love Iggy and why would a perfect person like him go out with me!",I disagreed.

"So you do like him,Ella!Plus you can tell that he is so into anyone in the world can tell,but you Ella",Nudge tugged on my shirt and begged for us to go get ice cream.

"Ok,Angel we will go get some ice cream",I told went to an ice cream shop and opened the door."What do you want Angel?"

"Can I get chocolate and vanilla ice cream with sprinkles?",she asked.

"Sure,Angel",I said,"Can I have a vanilla and chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles,and a cookie & crème ice cream?"

"Sure",the girl behind the counter said,"That would be 7.58 dollars."I gave her the money and we left to go to the motel.

* * *

**Max's POV**

DING!My phone started to ring,yes I do have a phone,but a crappy one.

**Ella:hay got u some ice cream!It's your fav!**

**Max:OK thx!I have something important to tell you.**

**Ella:ok see u soon**.

When they came home they gave me the ice cream,I ate in minutes."Ah!Brainfreeze!",I screamed.

Angel giggled,"You shouldn't eat it so fast like that,Maxie."

"No I shouldn't,Angel.",I agreed.

"Hey don't you have something to tell me",Ella reminded.

"Oh let's go outside and talk", I ordered.

"OK,Max",she said.

When we were outside I straightforwardly told her,"I know who killed our parents."

* * *

**Well what do you think!I know I'm kinda lacking on how they act a bit and that I changed the POV a lot and the POV was I tried my best!I don't care if you review or PM me or not,because you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Fact of the Day:Apples give you vivid dreams!**


	4. AN

**AN:Hey guys sorry for not updating everyday I might have this story for adoption or just discontinue it.I don't know why but writing this story is such a it's because I'm more of a reader than writer,so if you wanna adopt this story tell me or I'll discontinue it.I'm sorry.**


	5. AN 2

**AN:OK so I have finally know what I'm going to do.I'm going to give the story to horrorfanatic15! I'm sorry for not completing this story,but now it is horrorfanatic15's story.**


End file.
